We Don't Grow Older,We Grow More Like Ourselves
by frannyandfranny
Summary: Teddy Lupin walks in on Severus attempting to brew a cure for his crows feet? Severus/Remus. Ridiculously Fluffy


**We Don't Grow Older, We Just Grow More Like Ourselves**

* * *

Teddy opened one of his amber eyes to rattling sounds coming from the basement of the house. Sevus, the infant smiled, half of his face still snuggly pressed against his stuffed Hungarian horntail, Herbert. Teddy wasn't used to being woken from his naps. On the contrary, the little boy had finally grown big enough to slowly and skillfully climb from his crib into his father's room anywhere from and hour to five minutes before his Da's alarm rang at seven.

The little brunette had just this morning padded down the hallway trailing the pinks and oranges of morning to fling Herbert with a satisfying smack into his Da's sleep mussed head. The climax for the little boy was when Sevus would wake to the alarming noise of his Da's "Waugh!" and charm the animal to fly about the room as Teddy chased it in a parade of giggles.

"You're encouraging him" Da had groaned, shutting his alarm off and rubbing his freshly assaulted head, his tawny hair falling over his puffy eyes in defeat. Sevus landed the animal into Da's lap and the little boy flung himself onto the warm flannel clothes leg as he was pulled into his customary morning hug.

Teddy smiled at the memory as he was brought back to reality by the continued banging that was now accompanied by a string of words he was sure Da would not like to know he was hearing. Throwing Herbert over his crib, Teddy climbed over, in search of Sevus. Teddy padded down the hallway and stairs, and confirmed that the noise was coming from Sevus's workroom in the basement. He wasn't necessarily allowed downstairs by himself…but he wouldn't be by himself once he got downstairs, so he didn't see the harm in exploring further. Nonetheless, the boy crept. The workroom was dark, as always, and Sevus didn't immediately notice the tawny haired boy perched on the stairs. Pacing back and forth Sevus talked aloud to himself, the way Teddy did to Herbert when there was a particularly scary thunderstorm.

"To think, I've messed up an anti-wrinkle potion of all things. A third year giggling Hufflepuff can manage glamour potions for Christ's sake." Sevus paced around the room again tossing a rather glossy magazine across the room. "Damned thing. "Look good for your man" it says. Look good for him, it tells me. I'm too young for crows feet? Makes me distinguished? Lupin tells me. Oh and if I become disgustingly obese I'll look what—well rounded?"

Teddy bit back a giggle as his usually self-contained Sevus moved about thrashing his arms in the air, raising his voice to a comical falsetto. Sevus whipped his head around to find the giggling three year old suppressing giggles behind a well-loved dragon.

"Teddy! What have I told you about coming down into my workroom! Are you intentionally attempting to put yourself in danger, or do you incredibly daft?" Sevus said from the bottom of the steps as the boy's smile faded, and he again hid his face behind the dragon. Two large eyes looked shakily over a spiky stuffed tail and Severus felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Oh Teddy," Sevus said, easily scooping the boy into his arms and carrying him back down into the workroom. Severus placed the boy on his knee and rubbed the child's back as he placed a kiss on Teddy's soft hair. "I'm sorry, shh" When the boy calmed down to the point that Severus was sure he was in no danger of crying, he continued, "You know that Daa and I have told you that you're not allowed down here. There are bad things that can hurt you that you would not understand".

"How about this, I'll let you contribute an important step. Can't have you growing up to mimic the potion skills of your parents. Good lord, let's hope this nurture wins this battle". The potions master said as the boy followed him to a steaming cauldron. Severus lifted the boy and instructed him to hold the ladle. Severus held Teddy in securely in one arm, while the other helped the boy slowly stir one of his side projects.

"Good boy" Severus said with a smile, appreciating the concentration the boy was displaying, seemingly memorized by the importance Severus placed on him and his task.

"Hello? Severus? Teddy?" Remus's voice called from upstairs.

"Down here!" Severus instructed as Remus met the two of them in the workroom. He was still wearing his peacoat and long burgundy scarf that Mrs. Weasley had made him for Christmas.

"What's going on you two? Teach my son to outshine me in potions?" Remus asked, placing a kiss on Teddy's head, and then reaching up to catch Severus's cheek in a chaste kiss.

"Good lord, let's hope. He has already learned the vital skill of stirring" Severus said.

"I set myself up for that one," Remus frowned, plucking Teddy out of Severus's lap, "Don't forget we're having dinner at seven, Luna will be over in an hour to watch Teddy."

"No surprise parties" Severus said suspiciously narrowing his eyes on the smirking werewolf. Remus's eyes widened in innocence, "You have my word. A private dinner for two followed by, ahem, a private nap for two," Remus finished glancing down at Teddy.

The little boy stretched his hands toward the glossy abandoned magazine laying by the workbench. Remus let the infant down and let him retrieve the magazine as Severus picked up an abandoned Herbert.

"'How to look good for your man'?" Remus let out a chuckle---"thinking of getting rid of those crows feet Sev?"

Severus wheeled around wide eyed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't have crows feet. And if I did, I certainly wouldn't rely on the barbaric advice of ill informed gossiping hooligans for counsel on how to rid myself of them!" Severus snapped.

"Relax darling I love you and all your crows feet." Remus said, lifting Teddy again and carrying the boy up the steps, "Tell Severus we love his crows feet Teddy"

"Lub lub Sevus" Teddy cried over Remus's shoulder as Severus followed the duo with a smile.


End file.
